Salty Sweet
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Salt and swear, I'm up to no good; I'd get out now, if I were you, I would. Reid/Prentiss. Lemon and a bit of an OOC Reid. Set around when Prentiss first came


**Morgan: Prentiss said she needs to see you at her house**

**Reid: I thought she was on a date with that guy her mom set her up with.**

**Morgan: I thought she was, too. She said she tried calling you**

**Reid: I didn't get anything.**

**Morgan: Man will you just go over there she's waiting 4 you!**

**Reid: I guess**

"Oh, Dereeek?" Garcia sing-songs."I can't believe you're always telling me to put _my _phone away..."

"Well, sweetheart," Derek chuckles,"You can forget the movie. I already got us some entertainment."

Garcia cocks her head, but shrugs and plops on the couch with Morgan anyway.

xXxXx

_I wonder if there's a window in the bathroom...nah. Or I could fake a phone call, text JJ and tell her to call me or something. No, that won't do. How the hell am I gonna get out of here?_

"...and I'm very good at golf. I won a couple of tournaments in my day," the man named Nigel said.

"Oh really?" Prentiss drones."I bet. Tell me more." She had her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

He goes into a full-on babble. Prentiss resists the urge to slam her head on the table and go to sleep. This guy was so _boring._ Golf this, PhD that, blahblahblah. He might as well have been a lamppost!

"Well? Do you?"

"Do I what?" Prentiss says, taking her hand off of the napkin on the table, of which she was folding into an airplane.

"Swim?"

"Sure. What's your favorite stroke?" She says, getting him going again.

This was going to be a looooong ass night.

xXxXx

"So, ah, I bet you had a good time."

_You're suppose to ask me, not tell me, asshole._

"Yeah."

They stand awkwardly in front of the door before he says,"Uh...I need to use your phone. I think my cell's battery is low."

_I don't want you in my house, creeper._"The line's dead."

"Wanna go in and have a cup of joe?"

"Don't have a machine."

"I'm really tired...can I crash on your couch?"

"Don't have one."

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Look...it's broken. You are _not _getting inside _me _or _my house._" Prentiss sighs."So, um, bye."

Nigel smiles charmingly. It made Emily's skin crawl."Well, can I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Wha-? No! _Ew! Eeeew!_ Go home, jeez!" Prentiss rolls her eyes."I have tried to hide my distaste for you, and now I'm outright telling you to get the hell away from me, and you won't leave! Damn!"

She pulls her keys out of her purse and begins to unlock the door, but he shoves her against it, bucking his hips against her backside. She gasps and struggles against him. He starts to suck her neck, and she curses herself for not wearing that turtleneck. She couldn't get him off of her! He whispers in her ear,"Just think about how happy your mom would be..."

Just then, the door opens and Reid pulls Prentiss off of the man, making him fall forward. Before he can hit the pavement, Reid pushes him backwards into the bushes. Prentiss begins to speak, but Reid shoves her farther into the house.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Nigel says, standing up and brushing the leaves off of his Armani suit.

"Her boyfriend! And a proud member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and you best believe I'll have you arrested in a second!" Reid hisses.

Nigel steps forward to Reid, standing nose to nose. Reid was a bit taller."What if you weren't a cop, huh? I would beat the shit out of you! And I might just do that right now, FBI or no!"

Reid heaves his fist back and punches the man in the eye, making him stagger. Nigel, heaving, looks at Prentiss, than walks to his car angrily.

Once he drives off, Reid notices the pure look of shock on Prentiss' face.

"Um...th-thanks. But I could've handled that myself." Prentiss says, refusing to think that she would have been doomed without Reid.

"Cut the crap, Prentiss," Reid sighs."Stop acting like you don't need anyone else. Come on."

Was he seriously inviting her into her own house?"Why the hell were you in my house in the first place?" She snaps as they walk into the living room.

"Didn't you...Morgan told me that you said you needed to see me at your house. And you weren't home, so I used my spare key."

"I didn't tell him anything." Prentiss rolls her eyes.

Reid shrugs,"I best be going then." He turns to leave, opening the door.

"W-wait..." Prentiss murmurs. She felt the emotional detachment coming from him. But...he helped her. She ponders this as she says,"I could...I could at least go and buy you a beer, huh? Since you, um...yeah. Return the favor, maybe?"

"I'll pass. Don't worry abut it." He leaves without another word.

Prentiss had her jaw dropped. Had she _just been rejected?_ By _Reid?_! She didn't expect his standards to be low...but...what the hell? She wasn't arrogant at all, and she didn't have any feelings for him...

Why was it pissing her off so much?

She had been rejected before. Of course she had. By men...she hated to say this..._better_ than Reid. Why couldn't she handle this?

Prentiss paces her apartment warily. Now she felt like...

_Like I want to go after him. Just to see if I can get him._

_What?! No! Of course not!_

_Why not? What's the worst that could happen?_

_A lot, Emily!_

_Like what?_

_Like he never wants to talk to you ever again! Or he just gets even more detached! How about that?!_

_So? What's to lose!_

_His friendship! He's never been any kind of way towards you ever since you came! What reason does he have? Greenaway left, Gideon left. You barely have a "good morning" when you walk in the fucking door!_

Prentiss falls back on the couch and stares at the ceiling. What in the world was going on?

She had drank too much. That's all. She blows air into her cheeks and grabs her phone, letting it out. She gets JJ's number off of speed dial, then calls.

"What are you doing up at the wee hour, Prentiss?" JJ chimes.

"I want to know more about Agent Reid." Prentiss blurts before she could stop herself.

JJ was silent for a couple of minutes. Prentiss couldn't even hear her breathing. Maybe she had pushed the mute button."Well, ah, what is it you want to know?"

"Why he doesn't like me." Prentiss was pretty sure she was drunk. She didn't feel drunk, but that was the only excuse for the way she was acting. She couldn't be in love with this man...could she?

JJ laughs, but when she doesn't hear Emily talk, she says,"Oh. You're serious. Don't be upset, Prentiss. He's, um...he would kill me if I told you this..."

"He won't know," Prentiss says quickly."I won't tell him. I won't mention it at all, I promise."

"Well...long story short...he's never trusted a lot of people. For example...Gideon left, he had trusted him. Elle left, he had trusted her. He got stripped and tied to a goalpost in front of a whole school by a girl who told him she liked him, he trusted her. He doesn't really see a reason to anymore, I guess." Prentiss heard JJ shrug.

"G-goalpost? That was just once, right? Just a random thing..." Prentiss stutters.

"He never told you? It's already easy to figure out, Prentiss. He's been bullied his whole life for being smart. That's why he's so insecure, and...he can seem downright heartless at times, but it's not you."

Prentiss counters,"Morgan, and Rossi, and you. He trusts all of you."

"It looks like it, doesn't it? Emily, here's a hint; I've never even been into his apartment. He has made it clear, several times, that he doesn't want me in there. Or anybody else. He just likes to be private. Hell, look at the man, Prentiss. He doesn't even like to _eat_ in front of others, have you noticed?" JJ laughs."Some profiler."

"I never...payed attention..." Prentiss says. But still. He just straight told her _no. _

JJ could sense the frustration building inside of Prentiss."What's wrong?"

Prentiss, in a hurried rush of words, explains her current predicament. JJ sniggers, then bursts into full out laughter."_That's _what this is about? I see..."

"I see what? I mean, you see what?" Was she missing something...?

"You're in love with this man. You've got it _bad._ And Morgan knows it, too. Why do you think he sent the text? He's no fool..."

Prentiss stammers,"Bu-but...I don't..._think_ I'm in love with him. I might be, I mean, I don't really know."

"Time will tell," JJ says, still laughing. Prentiss says her goodnight, and they hang up.

Could she really be in love with him?

xXxXx

Emily hadn't smoked in years, but that seemed like what she needed right now; a good smoke, that is. She takes a long drag and looks at the ceiling. Her head was spinning, and she had repeatedly asked Pepco to unplug the sun.

_So I was drunk._

That was the only explanation, she declares. So it had to be true. Then she flusters with embarrassment. You can't get drunk off of Sprite. That's what she had had all night. She didn't get this! And she didn't know what to do. Not only that, but she had seriously touched herself last night until she orgasmed so many times she passed out. What the actual fuck?

She takes another drag and lets it out. Prentiss wasn't going to get all down over some man. Not even Spencer!

Wait. Did she just call him Spencer? Jesus Christ.

She _does_ have it bad! She shakes her head, baring her teeth in a grimace. What the hell? She bangs her fist on the table, then says aloud (for some reason or another),"Fuck this! I'm gonna straight up ask him why he doesn't like me. That's it. I'm gonna barge into work and I'm going to tell him who's boss-"

_Knock knock knock._

"What?" She snaps at the door.

"Are you coming to work or not?"

"Do you care?" She sighs, then regrets it.

"Not really..." Reid says dully."But Hotch does. And Strauss does. So I suggest you get yourself together if you're going, we have a case."

Prentiss huffs, then opens the door with a swing."Why don't you like me?"

"What?"

She was at a loss of words for a second. The look on his face was not the one he had with anybody else; I mean, Hotch was a total dickhead and he didn't even look at _Hotch_ like that.

"You don't like me."

"Fine, we'll go out for a beer. Happy? Get dressed. I do like you," Reid turns to leave.

Prentiss says,"No, it's not just the beer. You treat me differently then you treat everyone at work. Why?"

"Because you keep wanting to hang around me and I don't understand your motive." He snorts."You have no reason to talk to me or make friends with me. Vice versa."

"So what about Morgan and Dave and JJ and Garcia and Hotch?" She cries out.

"I had a reason to trust them."

Prentiss says, irritated,"What reason can I give you?"

"There is no reason!" He shouts. His hurt expression makes her flinch."There's no reason to hang out with the son of a schizophrenic woman who barely knows she's herself when she wakes up. No reason to befriend someone that doesn't know anything except logistics. The only reason you could possibly have is to just blatantly hurt me on purpose and I'm not falling for that anymore! So are you _happy,_ Emily? Now you know."

"No, but I have my own reason!"

Reid hisses,"What, Emily? What could possibly be so great that it would make me change my mind about you?"

Prentiss says it, but doesn't really say it. It was more like a fumbled rush of words."BecauseI'mfallinginlovewithyouthat'swhy." She was?

"You don't mean that."

"I do," she says. She did?

Reid studies her face. She tries to change her expression every couple of seconds because she knew he was reading her like a book. He steps forward into the house, closing the door. Prentiss began to freak out. Her pulse rate skyrocketed, and her heart raced. He grabs her chin with his thumb and forefinger. At first it just looked like he was examining her face, but he leans forward and kisses her neck, making her gasp in surprise and in pleasure.

His lips trail to hers, and God if he wasn't a good kisser. She grabbed his cut hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him; she moans again at the loss of contact."We can talk about this later. We have to get to work, before Hotch notices the sand in his vagina."

Reid, just like the night before, leaves without another word.

Now she was pissed. Who the hell did he think he was? With all of the women he's probably had sex with...

That's it! Emily picks up her cell as she's getting dressed, then calls JJ.

"Hell-"

"Everything I say to you about Reid is confidential, right?" Prentiss interrupts.

"Of course, what's on your-" JJ starts again.

Prentiss interrupts again."Do you know anybody Reid has had sex with? Anybody I could get in touch with. Without him knowing."

JJ was silent. Then, she burst into laughter."Spence...having sex with somebody!" She hoots."That's a wild one, Prentiss. But, ah, what do you need to know...?"

"That!" Prentiss says, frustrated."Who has he had sex with? You? Garcia? What's her name...Elle? Is that why he was so upset when she left? That's why, isn't it?"

JJ sighs happily."No, dear."

"Then who?!"

"Well, not me, definitely. I mean, we've kissed before and it was great, but we both agreed to be friends. Garcia? Let me just go ahead and give you the short answer...no. Not in a million lifetimes. Elle? He _could've._ He had her drunk and vulnerable to him, and he's a looker? He could've. But he didn't." JJ snickers.

"Do you know anybody he's fucked, JJ?"

"How abut his _hand._ He's a _virgin._ You know what that means? His cherry hasn't been popped, he still has his innocence, he still has his V-Card. Lemme break it down; _his pee-pee has never been inside a woman's vajayjay._"

Prentiss was silent. She realized the true extent to his trust issues. He had never had sex before?

"Hellooooo?" JJ sing-songs.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend?" Prentiss says in disbelief.

"Nope. Not to my knowledge."

"Are you-are you sure? Because the way he..." Prentiss grabs her coat and her keys.

JJ sips her coffee."The way he what?"

"The way he kissed me didn't _seem_ like-"

"Woooaaaahhhhh! Hold the fuck up!" JJ says. She was...amazed. He _kissed_ her?"Damn, Prentiss! I mean...when we kissed, he showed obvious discomfort and immediately said 'it just didn't feel right' and then we never talked about it again. But...wow!"

"But then he just said we'll talk about it later and he left! Just...left! I asked him why he didn't like me-"

JJ immediately says,"Bad move. You backed him into a corner."

"What am I supposed to do?" Prentiss groans."I know my way around a man, but Reid is like an alien."

"We cut him open. He doesn't have blood, just green slime and square roots." JJ laughs."But...you'll have to slow down. Just wait until he's ready to go any further. If you push him, he'll automatically think something's wrong. Now, I'll see you at work."

They hang up.

xXxXx

"Everybody go to the hotel and get some rest," Hotch sighs."We'll start fresh tomorrow."

You could tell everyone was exhausted. The case involved a series of cancer treatment doctors being killed and positioned with their arms folded. Prentiss couldn't focus on the case. All she could give was that the unsub feels anger towards any doctor.

Reid oh-so discreetly corrected her."Not any doctor. All the doctors are African-American and have shoulder-length hair. The unsub is looing for similarities to his target of rage."

Prentiss nods. He did that on purpose.

She was glad to be rooming by herself.

_So I can finger myself until I'm riding my hand and calling his name._

_No, that's not why!_

_Then why, Emily?_

_Because I just need to be by myself! That's all!_

Prentiss pondered her second self-argument, when there was a knock at the door. She gets herself together, then opens it. It was Reid.

"We need to talk."

"Damn straight!" She says, frustrated."I don't get you."

He says slowly,"Okay."

"I don't understand why you reject me one night and then kiss me the next morning and then just leave!"

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Now she was getting pissed."Tell me why you did that!"

"Because. I don't really know you, but I like you. And that happens all the time. And I don't know if you like me. You say you do." Reid says dryly.

"Because I do, stupid. I do like you! And-and I'll prove it to you," Prentiss says softly.

"How?" He questions, looking curious.

"Spencer, I don't care how long it takes. I want to be your first. I...I want to take your virginity."

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" He counters.

"A little birdie told me." She shot back.

"Also known as JJ." He retorts.

"Does it matter?!"

His nostrils flare."No. I suppose not."

Prentiss says nervously,"Then...I'll wait. And I'll wait, and I'll wait, and the only thing I want between now and then is for you to hold me and kiss me and go get that beer. Does that sound okay?"

He nods."Yeah. That sounds...that sounds fine."

She hugs him unexpectedly, and he hugs her back, kissing her on the cheek. Fireworks went off in her head. Success! Eureka! She has got him on lockdown!

"We better get to sleep," she murmurs."We have to finish this case tomorrow."

Reid nods and kisses her head, before turning to leave.

"Wait, um...Reid? Two questions."

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Spencer?"

"Sure."

"And...would it be safe to say that you're my...boyfriend?"

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend," he says, blushing. She nods and he leaves.

He barely made it out of the door before she quietly brought herself to an orgasm over and over again.

**Guyeees. This is not a series. Just to let you know. It's probably gonna be like two or three chapters. Okbaibai**


End file.
